The present invention relates to pneumatic presses and the like, and in particular to a press arrangement which greatly reduces vibration, and those problems associated therewith.
Pneumatic presses are generally well known in the art, and comprise mating platens which reciprocate through a stroke defined between open and closed platen positions. An air actuated cylinder or ram is positioned generally between the platens, and moves the reciprocating one of the platens toward and away from the stationary one of the platens.
Recently, the speed of the reciprocating platen has been increased to enhance press productivity. However, along with the speed increase has come an increased tendency of the press to vibrate, and those problems associated with such vibration, including noise, part wear, and the like. "Walking" is another problem associated with excess press vibration, and is generally defined as the tendency of the press to move laterally off of its foundation or supporting surface over a number of cycles. "Walking" is particularly prevalent in high speed presses. Present efforts to reduce "walking" have focused on controlling or reducing the shock of the downstroke of the reciprocating platen, but have proven less than completely effective.
A further drawback associated with high speed presses is that the higher speeds tend to make press control more difficult, tend to make bearings and the like wear out more quickly, and generally increase press cost and maintenance.
Hence, it is desirable to provide a pneumatic press with a reduced tendency to vibrate and walk, so that press costs and maintenance requirements are minimized.